Michael Morningstar
Michael Morningstar, also known as Darkstar, is one of the Plumber kids that appear throughout the course of Ben 10: Alien Force. Ben 10: Alien Force He appeared in the episode All That Glitters and since became one of the most notable regular villains in the series. He has the ability to drain life force from living beings, he gained a grudge against Ben and his team after they accidentally caused him to turn into an awful zombie-like being who has to wear a helmet to hide his face. His plans usually involve gaining back his original face and feeding himself, though he seems to still be interested in feeding from Gwen's vast stores of Anodite energy. Michael is initially depicted as a well-mannered individual whom appears eager to help Ben andcompany. He comes from a rich family as he states that his family has multiple mansions. How his family acquired such wealth isn't explained but it is known his is the only family which has such wealth, which are armed with a menagerie of Plumber technology. The technology in question is monitoring equipment that up links to a variety of networks which funnels information to him. Part of the monitoring equipment features a communication network between the Plumber badges and presumably the homing signal mechanism that's built into each device. Darkstar as he absorbed Gwen's powers As they travel with him he shows a very uncaring attitude to others around him. This is evident by his slamming of the door in Kevin's face as well as his remarks to Gwen while they are alone. While Ben and Gwen quickly trusted him, Kevin knew since the beginning about Morningstar's true motivation (partially because of his jealousy, as Michael and Gwen tended to flirt with each other). After a fight with zombified schoolgirls from unknown origin, Kevin guessed that Michael was the one responsible for these zombifications. His guess later proved to be right when Morningstar drained Gwen's energy, becoming nearly unstoppable and easily defeating both Ben and Kevin. However, Gwen proved to have enough will to resist his control, and drained her energy back from him, as well as part of his own, leaving him weakened. His other zombie victims then turned against him, and took back what remained of his energy, leaving him almost desiccated and powerless. He later reappears as Darkstar in Darkstar Rising, his powers having gradually returned much stronger and more powerful than before. In order to get revenge, he tries to get Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrested by Magister Prior Gilhil for impersonating Plumbers and by making a deal with a Highbreed Lord he defeated. When the Highbreed did his part of the deal, Darkstar tried to absorb Ben, Gwen, Kevin, the Highbreed and Gilhil's life force energy but he was unable to absorb Gwen's because she escaped. He later captured Ben, Kevin, the Highbreed, and Gilhil and was about to absorb'' all'' of their life force energy when Gwen came in with the DNAliens in which he was unable to absorb all of them because of fatigue. He was defeated by Ben using a c ombination of his aliens. Afterwords, he was arrested by Magister Gilhil and thrown in the Null Void. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Bait, where he helps Hex fight Ben and Rook. Chris 10: Total Revolution He first appears in A Enemy of my Friend as one of the Plumbers takeing Argit away to his Jail. He knows ethan from the Plumbers Academy as they used to be rivals there. He later useing a tracking device is able to find Ethan's house. He attacks Ethan wanting revenge. Water Hazard and Crashhopper cant help as the fight goes outside. He trys to take the Omnitrix's engrey but gets up getting Feedback to take his engrey turning him into Darkstar. The Show of Rath and Fasttrack He appears in season 2 of the show and appears to be a janitor at the complex apartment area Rath and Fasttrack live at. Apperances Chris 10: Total Revolution *A Enemy of My Friend Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Male Villains Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack